Danny Phantom: When worlds Go To Hell
by comptontylor
Summary: Danny phantom Comes home 10 years after disappearing without a trace and in the wake of his homecoming he is bombarded with His old arch enemies Vlad Plasmius and His future evil self Dan Phantom. Will he be able to stop the frootloop and his ultimate enemy?
1. Sams return to amity park

Chapter 1: sam comes home and where danny is now

amity park 10 years after danny went missing

there is not a day that goes by that Sam misses Her halfa boyfriend Danny. Sam now 24 lives far from her parents yet she still lives fairly close to her home town of Amity Park. Sam is 6 foot tall her hair is more brown than her high school days she grew out of the goth era and became a famous journalist for Chicago tribune. She may be in Chicago but she every so often goes to amity park to see if her Boyfriend has returned. she hasn't returned in a few years because she was giving up hope. but this year she returns home not just because she wants Danny back but this weekend is the 10th anniversary of his mysterious disappearance. she drives two hours to amity park and stops by the nasty burger where she sees tucker and Valerie. tucker the same age as Sam has been hit as hard as Sam but he coped with it by asking Valerie out two weeks after he went missing.

tucker is 5 foot 9 has an Afro and has a ton of money. Valerie now 28 she is almost 7 foot tall and has a headband and wristbands and a jersey for the Chicago sky of the WNBA. she is rich and famous Sam knew about Valerie since she lives in Chicago as well. tucker looks up and Sees Sam. Tucker goes to the booth where Sam was sitting and says "Sam is that you" "yes yes it is me" Sam said trying not to be overly embarrassed. tucker calls val over to see an old friend. yet one is still not there Danny. "tucker have you seen or heard from Danny since he left?" Sam asked trying not to cry. "No Have you" tucker replied. Sam sighed "Well the reason i'm back home is because this weekend is the 10 year anniversary of his disappearance" she though to her self then asked "do you know if Jack or Maddie or jazz are home?" tucker looked at valerie then hesitantly "well about jack and maddie they were killed Nine years ago in a car accident caused by vlad while trying to locate their missing son jazz is home but i dont know how long though".

"thats terrible why didn't you call me and let me know that is a dick move you know tucker" Sam was getting pissed she then got up and said " tucker Fuck you i will find danny on my own" "woah chill Sam im sorry i never called but then again you left without a trace for a few years your self you know". Sam glares at tuck who cant help but smirk at his own remark. what they dont know is danny is alive and well on the west coast in a small town in southern california called dimsdale under the name of chip skylark the third. Chip skylark had just finished his concert at the dimsdale dimmadome when he yells good night dimsdale what the crowd doesnt know is their favorite pop star is really danny fenton/phantom who ran away from home 10 years ago.

danny or chip now 25 is almost 6 foot tall wears a red sweatshirt has a red beanie on with blue jeans and white Adidas sneakers. he goes back to his trailer where he is greeted by timmy turner. timmy wants to get an autograph of a famous person when chip spoke up "sorry kiddo i dont do autographs but i do know one person who will try danny phantom he might". "okay" timmy says walking away not knowing that phantom was within touching distance. later that night chip decides to postpone his tour and take a vacation. he thought to himself "what if i go home to amity park i havent seen my friends or family in 10 years". he packs up and drives the over night to his hometown when he sees Sam tucker valerie and jazz at the nasty burger thankfully he hasnt been noticed. but being human and ghost he still need food so before finding a place to stay he goes to the nasty burger where the four of them gasp at the sight "danny" jazz whispered "it cant be". danny over heard jazz and said "yes it is me sorry i went missing for this long i was just not happy with my life before i moved on".

jazz started to tear up because she knows that she has to tell danny about their parents. "danny" jazz said trying not to cry "you may want to sit down" "why" danny asked confused. Jazz started "well a few weeks after you went missing mom and dad went on a search for you when they were killed in a car accident that vlad caused because he was trying to kill dad but ended up killing mom too" danny's eyes turned green in rage then " of course that god damn frootloop would do that why am i not surprised. once i find vlad i will murder him like he murdered our parents". danny then leaves the nasty burger and heads to his old home Fenton works where he goes in the basement changes into danny phantom. mumbling to him self "if they r dead they have to be in the ghost zone" then he goes into the ghost zone. not knowing what he had in store for him.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

 **PLEASE DONT HATE ON ME THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND IM HOPING YOU ALL ENJOY IT LET ME KNOW**

 **TO RECAP DANNY IS ALSO CHIP SKYLARK BUT SAM TUCKER VAL AND JAZZ DONT KNOW THAT UNLESS SOMETHING HAPPENS. BUT TILL NEXT TIME HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **ILL TRY TO UPLOAD AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THIS FANFICTION MAY GO ON PAST AT LEAST 20 CHAPTERS DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH SCHOOL WORK I HAVE AND WHAT TIME I HAVE PRACTICE. AFTERALL I AM A HIGHSCHOOL SENIOR SO DONT BE UPSET IF I DONT UPLOAD FOR SOMETIME.**


	2. secrets revealed?

chapter 2: secrets revealed? and ultimate enemy returns?

 **DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANY THING DANNY PHANTOM OR FAIRLY ODD PARENTS WISE OR THE SONGS THAT CHIP OR DANNY SINGS YES THERE IS A THREE DOORS DOWN SONG IN HERE NOT TRYING TO COPYRIGHT BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS FITTING FOR THIS CHAPTER. HERE WITHOUT YOU BY THREE DOORS DOWN.**

Danny did not find his parents in the ghost zone so he returns back to his parents basement to find Jazz tucker and Sam standing waiting for him. Not knowingly he transforms back into chip skylark the very famous pop singer. The three gasped because they now know that Danny is not only Danny phantom Danny fenton but also Chip skylark. "wait so you are telling me that you didnt go missing rather you moved to dimsdale and became a pop idol " jazz said with a dissapointed look on her face. Danny looked at his friends "I am sorry for leaving you guys without saying good bye or telling you guys where i went" Danny sighed and walked upstairs to see his old bedroom and things that he used to love and his room the way it was before he left. "wow" Danny was amazed that they didnt touch his room. Danny sat on his bed and started to sing

"A hundred days have made me older"

"since the last time i saw your pretty face"

"A thousand lies have made me colder"

"And i dont think i can look at this the same"

"All the miles that separate "

"disappear now when im dreamin' of your face"

"I'm here with out you baby"

"but you're on my lonely mind"

"i think about you baby and dream about you all the time"

"but you're still with me in my dreams"

"and tonight girl it's only you and me"

jazz and Sam look at each other outside Danny's room and their jaws dropped with how amazing his voice was. Danny laid back on his bed and fell asleep the two girls left him alone.

the next morning Danny is awoke by his cousin Dani who tried to prank him but it didnt work.

danielle then said "Danny its been years since you saw me but take a look at what time did to your cousin" dani now 20 was as tall as him had the same shirt that he wore when he was in high school but only in a crop top with Capri leggings and converse chuck taylor sneakers and her hair slightly darker than his. "i want you to meet my friends" dani said in a jittery voice. two people walked into his room they looked like tucker and sam but opposite genders. the boys name was Samuel munson dressed exactly like sam did in high school but he wore long pants instead of a skirt and purple stockings. the girl her name was Taylor Foley daughter of tucker and valerie. she is a tech wiz like her father yet as athletic as her mother. tucker didnt like that about her was that she dressed the same as tucker in high school. Danny said "hi you look like my best friends sam and tucker" Taylor smiled and said "Yes i know we get that a lot" as soon as Danny got dressed dani's and his ghost sense went off. Danny said "oh great here why as soon as i get home there has to be a ghost" luckily it was a familiar foe the box ghost. the box ghost yelled "i am the box ghost" **"BEWARE!"** he yells as he's laughing phasing through danny's wall. Danny follows him to findout he was bait for his archenemy vlad but not only vlad there stood behind him was his ultimate enemy Dan Phantom. Both laughing evilly. "how did you get out of the fenton thermos " danny asked dan glared " it was simple your little friend vlad destroyed clockworks staff and thats how i got freed" "now you are gonna pay for making me exist outside of time" danny said with an evil grin". dark Danny or Dan only allowed vlad to free him so hes good as dead too. "unless you two idiots work stuff out i will kill you and the rest of what you two have left im willing to spare them if you two can do me a few favors" Vlad now pissed "why the hell would we help you" Danny spoke up "seriously my parents are dead all i have i jazz Sam and tucker" Dan then said "i beg to differ actually i have your parents they are alive and actually doing well but if you want them alive i suggest you do as i say or they die along with the rest of this shithole town" "Daniel he does have a point and i will set aside our differences to help you" "i dont know i have a bad feeling about this".

dan giving them his plan " you two have to go to the ghost zone and wake the fright night and pariah dark as step one

next you have to defeat the ghost king and bring me the crown of fire and the ring of rage

lastly i need the infimap from the far frozen"

Vlad and Danny look at each other and then said "fine as long as you keep your promise" the two half ghosts return to fenton works where tucker and sam are in the lab

they gasp when they see vlad follow danny in.

"why the hell is he here" sam accused

"he is here because he freed my ultimate enemy and if we dont get the things dan wants he will kill us all" danny stated

 **SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET GOOD THERE WILL BE MORE FAIRLY ODD PARENTS CHARACTERS AS WELL BECAUSE DAN IS BACK AND DANNY WILL NEED NOT ONLY VLADS HELP BUT ANYONE WHO CAN HELP DEFEAT HIS ENEMY. UNTIL NEXT TIME HOPE YOU ENJOYED COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS PLOT OR DO A PLOT TWIST**


	3. chapter 3: when hell breaks loose

Amity Park City Hall

"If we don't get what Dan wants he will kill us all," Danny said to Sam while trembling in fear.

Dan overhears and laughs at the fact that they won't do anything he asks unless he makes a bribe. liking that idea he grabs Danny by the neck "You weak pathetic waste of ectoplasm you are not helping them instead you will watch as they risk everything to get the crown of fire and the ring of rage" Sam And Tucker gulped. Dan then spoke up "You have exactly one week to retrieve the ring of rage and the crown of fire if you shall not succeed young Daniel will cease to exist", knowing they have a huge task, Sam spoke up " well one of us has to go into Fenton works and shut down the portal just like the day Danny got hid ghost powers and both Tucker and I will have to become half ghosts just like Danny", Tucker nodded in agreement and they ran off to Fenton works where they run into Valerie, Jazz, and Danielle. "What's going on," Jazz asked with a concerned look. Danielle looks at Sam and Tucker and said " We heard Dan's plan and decided to come back here and prepare for a fight" Sam then said, "we all have to become half ghosts like Danny I'm only saying this because we need all the firepower we can get".

Dimmesdale that exact moment.

Timmy up in his room is watching the T.V. that he wished for he was watching his favorite cartoons when the screen Flashed " Breaking News Coming from Amity Park I am Chet Ubetcha alongside me, Lance Thunder and Tiffany Snow to report a Flaming hair evil ghost is wrecking havoc on This town and threatening to destroy the world and our only hero he has captured". Turning off the T.V. Timmy looks at Cosmo and Wanda and poof. He still his fairy godparents despite being a 24-year-old college student. He knows one of the Fenton family members. the one he knew was Jazz because she graduated from the very same college that he graduated from a year ago. Timmy knowing that Danny was Jasmine's brother had to help them out. he rushes out of his house to Visit Trixie Tang Dimmesdale's lead ghost hunter along with Chester and Aj. The trio works for the government agency called the guys in white. Not to be confused with the men in Black. Timmy has been in this building before Because he is the one who convinced Doug Dimmadome to look into ghost hunting. The secretary to greet Timmy was his former nemesis babysitter Vicky in the last 10 years she has become less and less evil. "Hi Timmy," Vicky said with a smile", Timmy smiled back "Hey Vicky where is everyone", Timmy asked, " They are downstairs in the lab working on a top secret weapon," Vicky said buzzing down to the lab where Trixie over the speaker says "Yes Vicky", " Timmy wants to know if he can come down to see you guys he says he has something urgent to tell you", Vicky replied. "Yes send him down," Trixie said.

 **END OF CHAPTER. I KNOW ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BUT HEY I WANT TO DO AS MANNY PLOT TWISTS AS POSSIBLE PLUS I AM HAVING FUN WITH THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT YOU TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT DIMMESDALE HAVING A GHOST HUNTING TEAM AND WORKING WITH THE GIW IM TRYING MY BEST DO NOT HATE ON ME IF I SCREW UP A PART OF THE STORY. JUST PLAY ALONG AS IF THE MISTAKE WAS APART OF THE STORY.**


	4. Chapter 4: Two New Half Ghosts

Chapter 4: Two New Half Ghosts

Sam and Tucker walk into the portal just like Danny did but unlike him, they purposely hit the on button turning on the portal. The portal fires up very quickly shooting green ectoplasm at both of them. Causing them to scream due to the sheer amount of pain they were going through. the screaming continued for around 5 minutes both still alive crawling through the portal barely conscious. Jazz jumped in excitement to the fact that they have ghost powers. Vlad Breaks the silence "Jasmine even though they have ghost powers they are going to be out for at least 2 hours".

2 hours later

Sam the first one to wake "what happened" she said in a slight groggy voice. Sam now has a slight greyish black hair with her suit almost mimicking Danielle's suit. Her suit now a black crop top with the SP logo on her breasts her stomach showing she has one pant leg half silver with a black boot the other leg half black with a silver boot and she has two white gloves that are arm's length all that shows is her face and stomach. Instead of Having green eyes like Danny She has icy blue eyes. About 10 minutes later Tucker wakes up "woah I'm not dead suh weet". Tucker instead of his buret has shaggy snow white hair identical to Danny's his skin instead of his chocolate colored skin is now pasty white but still in his face shape. His suit is a full body suit from his waist up is all black with silver sleeves and black gloves. His pants are silver with black boots, unlike Sam or Danny he has a cape like dark Danny. His eyes are Neon green like Danny. Vlad walking downstairs with Jazz are ecstatic that they are awake. Vlad intervines " Sam and Tucker if you would please come with me so I can train you two to know how to use your powers" the two friends nod and followed Vlad. Vlad knowing that they won't have enough training to fully use their powers "If I can get them to learn how to use their ecto rays and their ability to fly and become intangible and invisible they will have to learn how to use their special abilities on their own" he thought to himself as he got in the specter speeder. They flew off to Wisconsin to begin training.

Dimmesdale ghost hunting lab 5 minutes later.

Timmy along with The trio Worked together to create a portal that will get them to Amity Park. "I don't know why I didn't wish to be in Amity Park," Timmy thought to himself as he stepped through the portal with the rest of his group. 30 seconds later they are in the Fenton Works basement. Where Jazz Comes over and gives Timmy a hug. "Hey I have not seen you since college," Jazz said as he is giving Timmy the biggest hug that he has gotten in years. Timmy Mumbling under his breath so only his fairies can hear him "I wish that I had Ecto armor and Knew how to use all of this ghost hunting equipment" 5 seconds later he is in a suit that is very similar to the Fenton Peeler but in black. He has a specter deflector on has the porta portal gun and wrist rays as well as a Fenton thermos. Trixie, Chester, and Aj have their ghost hunting equipment on the ready.

Vlads Castle in Wisconsin 20 min later

Vlad changes back into Plasmius to teach the new half ghost half humans how to use the basic ghost powers. what Plasmius doesn't know is that Both Sam and Tucker Have unique Powers that plasmius doesn't know how to use only Danny knows. Tucker shortly after gaining his powers already figured out he has an ice core and can use the ghostly wail. Sam Has powers such as Superspeed super strength Cloning she unlike Tucker has a heat and ice core which is very unstable. The both have ghost sense. Sam has the ghostly wail as well. Vlad says to himself "because their powers are new, they need to learn to control their powers or one or both of them will perish or hurt something or someone without intention". What Vlad doesn't know is that Sam and Tucker both catch on very quickly. They learn fast so they may be able to stop Dark Danny after all. " All I need to do is teach them how to use them and control them," Vlad said snickering to himself.

Amity Park The Next Morning

Timmy, Trixie, Chester and, Aj found a hotel to crash in before they had a long week of Hell.

The four of them decide to stop By Fenton Works to grab a bite to eat Not knowing that Sam and Tucker combined are 10 times more powerful than plasmius or Dark Danny. Jazz serves the 7 of them Fenton flapjacks and talks about what is going on and why Dan is released from that Fenton thermos. Luckily The group of 3 Half ghosts and the 5 full human ghost hunters are slowly getting ready to go to pariahs keep to release The Ghost King. When they arrive the sarcophagus of forever sleep was already opened and the ghost king motionless on the ground in front of it. "well Shit the crown of fire is at least still here now we need to find the ring of rage" Plasmius stated. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," Said Sam in a smart-ass tone. The group collects the crown of fire and find the ring of rage next to the pumpkin which has the fright knights sword sheathed inside. "Grab the ring and let's get out of here," said Tucker in a shaky trembling voice. They all return to The Basement of The Fenton Works where they have a few days to plan to recapture Dan before He reigns Hell on earth.

Amity Park City Hall That moment

Dan is sitting on his throne letting his minions wreak havoc on Amity Park. Danny in a Cage Built from Ectorainium. There was no escaping for Young Danny. "You can grumble and struggle all you want kid there is no escape unless your weakling friends actually get the ring of rage and the crown of fire, I may release you but to only kill you while your parents and friends and sister watch" Dan boomed. Danny now panicking on the inside the cage Found a flaw in Dan's Cage. "He forgot to coat the floor in ectoranium," Danny said to himself.

Dan Walked outside to see how much destruction his minions have done. Danny became intangible and got out of his cage. "I have to get to Fenton works" Danny said in a rushed voice.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
